(G)old time
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: "Nadie sabría el por qué, o cómo es que sucedió, solamente su mente se sumergió en esos diamantes danubios, y se preguntó lo mismo que se había cuestionado cada noche desde sus 19 años: ¿Por qué Cameron?" (Slash/Camvid).


¡Hola! Hoy vengo aportar a esta pequeña causa de subir fanfics en español de Camp Camp sobre mis personajes no homosexuales que hago homosexuales. Espero bastante que mi intento sea algo que disfruten.

Quiero dedicarle este fanfic a mi musa de Camp camp, **Vinny** , gracias a esta personita acabe motivándome para intentar hacer algo (y de paso darme con la cabeza a este fandom).

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Advertencias:**

 **+Slash (chico/chico) Campvid (Campbell/David).**

 **+Posible OoC.**

 **+One-shot.**

* * *

Habían pasado más de 10 años cuando el accidente de Jasper ocurrió, y eran un recuerdo que permanecía latente en su cabeza, no solo por poder demostrar sus habilidades como campista, sino que de la misma manera logró ser un ejemplo a seguir puesto por el mismo Campbell. Quizás es por eso que, cuando la historia volvió a repetirse con uno de sus chicos, fue el único que se ofreció a la aventura a lado de su imponente jefe, incluso cuando los reclamos de Gwen exigía que permanecieran los dos juntos para la búsqueda o en el campamento; no podía evitarlo, recordar la parte buena del pasado era la única motivación que necesitaba para subirse a un bote con aquel hombre que le duplicaba la edad como la masa muscular.

El viaje, a pesar de que era silencioso por su parte ―gracias a que su héroe a seguir estaba ocupado negociando ciertas regiones que ganó en un juego de cartas― nunca dejó de ser emocionante, al menos así era en su perspectiva, por supuesto, no era complicado complacerlo, y se podía observar en sus océanos verdes que brillaban según el cuerpo celestial de Cameron reclamaba a su socio que no lograba adivinar el precio que quería.

Nadie sabría el por qué, o cómo es que sucedió, solamente su mente se sumergió en esos diamantes danubios, y se preguntó lo mismo que se había cuestionado cada noche desde sus 19 años:

 _¿Por qué Cameron?_

Una pregunta que no se resolvió desde hace cinco años, y ahora que iba para el sexto, aún trataba de descifrarlo. _¿Por qué él?_ Volvió a preguntarse mentalmente, mientras oprimía en su interior un suspiro de amor que deseaba delatar hasta el más profundo de sus pensamientos; sacudió la cabeza cuando el ambiente trato de volverse un rosa pastel, y si bien eso ayudo a que el tono desapareciera solo un poco, lo que lo trajo a la realidad fue el bote deteniéndose de manera repentina ―al menos para el―, ocasionando que su rostro se encontrará con la madera del transporte; caoba, específicamente.

Su rostro fue despegado cuando su cuerpo fue alzado como una insignificante hoja, pero esa acción no lo hizo sentir como la cosa más frágil del universo, al contrario, saber quién le ayudó a salir de ese accidente provocaba que se sintiera afortunado de vivir ese accidente.

―Bien, Duck, es hora de acabar con esto―soltó su cuerpo en la isla, palmeando su espalda con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que su trabajador perdiera una parte del equilibrio―. No necesito a más investigadores privados paseándose por aquí ―murmuró, aplastando el celular desechable con sus manos.

No le importó que su nombre fuera confundido, en realidad, estaba tan ilusionado de estar ahí, que juraría llamarse de todas las formas que quisiera el mayor―. ¿Señor Campbell? ―un cosquilleo recorrió su garganta posterior a nombrarlo―. Solo quería decirle que… ―la oración se desvaneció tan pronto su espacio personal desaparecía gracias a los pasos decididos de su autoridad―. ¿Se-señor Campbell? ―tan solo un paso pudo dar para evitar el colapso mental; estaba atrapado, y no de la manera figurada que hubiese esperado.

Cameron dudaba de muy pocas cosas, tan pocas que a veces el mismo creería que es imposible estar nervioso, solo que en esta ocasión ―a pesar de que no lo mostrase― poseía cierta incertidumbre en sus acciones. Pero no se le permitía dudar, menos cuando los negociantes de sus campañas exigían que encontrara a una persona lo suficientemente idiota para que se ofreciera a ser el "líder" de una empresa que estaba planeada a ser una estafa y desaparecer cuando recaudaran el dinero deseado, en caso de fallar, estarían asegurados gracias al tonto que aceptará los términos y condiciones con una fe ciega; y el postulante ideal estaba delante suyo, casi temblando de los nervios, no obstante, el problema residía en convencerlo. Su trabajador podría ser idiota, o ingenuo, sin embargo, también era capaz de negarse si sus principios éticos eran violados de más de una manera―. Davey ―hizo un esfuerzo enorme por recordar su nombre, más esa singular forma de llamarlo es lo único que ha salido de su paladar―. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Aire comprimiéndose, un sonido seco provocado por el celular lo hace ponerse alerta, más todo acaba desvaneciéndose cuando los brazos de Cameron lo rodean para aprisionarlo contra su cuerpo. Escapa el oxígeno que se mantiene de rehén en su cuerpo, a tal punto que se queda sin aire y olvida como es respirar; el mundo está dando demasiadas vueltas y olvida como se respira.

 _Davey, Davey, Davey._

Un susurro es apenas lo que capta, hasta que su "nombre" rompe la bruma mental que estaba pasando; incapaz de volver del todo a la realidad, se encontró extraviado unos segundos más, los suficientes para que el pulgar e índice del de cabello grisáceo alzase su barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran.

Era definitivo, nunca en su vida tuvo tantas ganas de desmayarse como ahora.

―… ―intentó que algo saliera de su boca, una palabra, quejido o duda incoherente, pero nada lograba salir―. Yo… ―trató de no marearse más de lo que estaba, probablemente por la mala circulación del oxígeno y la sangre que se le acumulaba en la cabeza para mantenerlo rojo como un atardecer.

El silencio continúa, volviéndolo insufrible, al menos hasta que por fin sucede algo aparte de miradas fijas y dominantes.

Un beso, un no tan dulce beso.

Sus labios se congelan, no son capaces de responder, ni siquiera su cerebro puede reaccionar ante tal suceso; cinco, seis, siete segundos; lo único que sabe hacer es contar el tiempo que pasa en ese acto improvisado en el que no sabe si debería hacer algo o no.

Más no podrá saberlo ahora que es libre de ese acto.

Ni siquiera sabía que es lo que sucedió consigo mismo, un momento estaba pensando en lo irritante que era y al otro se encontró queriendo devorarle la inocencia que no debería poseer alguien de su edad. Su trabajador le estaba ocasionando algo a su cabeza, una necesidad de desmentir su alegría e inocencia a base de las perversiones que conocía de distintas maneras, sobre todo cuando su rostro se sumerge en una coloración tan intensa y obvia que le es sencillo saber que no es complicado ganar esa apuesta que se ha hecho a sí mismo; bofetada mental, trata de centrarse en el plan original―. Ahora que estás más tranquilo, creo que podemos centrarnos en lo que-.

Algo malo paso en su cabeza, una cosa que no pudo explicar y que no sabría hacerlo después de que se tuvieran que separar.

Un beso pequeño, luego otro, y así consecutivamente, hasta que al fin pudo detenerse en uno gracias a que sus manos lo han sujetado con tal fuerza del chaleco para obligarse a no separarse hasta que dejara de respirar. David no sabía el motivo que lo llevó a devolver hasta la última consecuencia ese maldito gesto que estuvo ansiando durante seis años de su vida; aunque eso era una mentira, una que admitía en el fondo de su ser, porque era más que consciente de que si perdió los estribos era gracias a que estaba vuelto loco por Campbell, bastante a decir verdad. Y después de ese beso, no podía disimularlo más.

Es tan humano como los otros, así que como cualquiera, podía perder la sensatez de una manera tan espontanea. Para su disfrute, Cameron parecía ser igual que todos los demás.

Su cuerpo acaba por ser cargado como si fuera una clase de chica que se aventura con su novio a besarse arduamente a escondidas, lo cual es muy parecido a su realidad; su espalda choca contra los árboles; sus manos acaban por subirse a los hombros ajenos en busca de una base más firme, una a la cual presionar con fuerza según sus impulsos se prueban; la camisa que usa como pañoleta es desatada; los labios de su amor prohibido son clavados en su cuello, y como naturalmente saldría, de los suyos sale un gemido que se delata demasiado. Es ahí cuando recuerda que eso sí está sucediendo, que es la vida real.

Ya no le da tiempo de reaccionar, ni siquiera puede mantenerse calmado sabiendo el límite que ha traspasado, y con la misma velocidad con la que perdió la cabeza, acabo por desmayarse en los brazos de su jefe.

A Campbell no le quedó más que resignarse ―dado que no deseaba llegar a cargos de violación―, por lo cual cargo al hombre que no pudo sostener su valentía para llevarlo nuevamente al bote y abandonarlo, solo mientras les aseguraba a sus compañeros de trabajo que ya sabía cómo hacer que el castaño rojizo cooperara con ellos.

No pudo evitar recordar como ese mismo consejero estuvo dispuesto a darlo todo desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad, y con lo sucedido, ya sospechaba el motivo de tanta lealtad y admiración. Suspiro, con cierta diversión antes de que una sonrisa maligna se le formara.

¿Hasta qué punto su amor seguiría?

Una incógnita de la cual, incluso si lo niega, quiere poner a prueba, al menos hasta que David no pueda resistir más.


End file.
